Jack Harkness Returns for Ianto Jones
by Village-Mystic
Summary: When Jack returns from the Year That Never Was, post-KKBB, he seeks comfort with Ianto, forgiving and absolving him of his actions under The Master's control, even while some of that control will affect Ianto permanently. Secret Origin. Part of Series.


**Longer Summary/Author's Note:**

When Jack returns from the Year That Never Was, post-KKBB, he seeks comfort with Ianto, forgiving and absolving him of his actions under The Master's control, even while some of that control will affect Ianto permanently.

One of Ianto Jones' secrets is that when he was at University posing as science major for Torchwood, he fell into the Master's experiment to understand humanity better as a so called favor to the Doctor. The Doctor, in his Fifth Incarnation, only discovered this after the fact. The Master allowed the Doctor to rescue Ianto under his own terms, and Ianto's Torchwood career continued. However, Ianto was forever changed (see _The Seductions of Ianto Jones_).

_The Year That Never Was_ may be over, but Saxon was around before time was rolled back, affirming his control on Ianto. And there are still secrets between Jack and Ianto. Will caring be enough? Can this be the start of love... true love?

Takes place during and after Season 2 episode 1: "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang"

The Results of brainwashing and violence, not dramatized/visualized. Rather part of the angst factor. This could be the beginning of a happy ending for Jack and Ianto, but also can be seen as a pure missing scenes from Torchwood Season 2.

* * *

**The Return of Jack Harkness**

The incident with the blowfish had been ill timed, and it was all Ianto could do to take some pills, cleverly disguised as vitamins and anti-depressants, before he fucked every single one of his teammates to the wall before starting over again from the top.

Truth was, he still neither liked to deal pain or receive it, with the small exception being when he was being well fucked and could mix the euphoria with the pain. He certainly didn't like the idea of killing, which is why Yvonne had never put him in the field again. He had only ever killed to please his Master and hated that he liked it so much, connecting it with getting off from a good fuck. So now in this moment, he had to shoot the fish and not let the normal get shot… and… and. Jack!

Jack and Ianto weren't even touching when they entered the hotel room, where they planned to avoid their past selves and not cause a paradox.

"Jack, I need you to fuck me." "Ianto we need to talk." At the same time.

Ianto spun Jack around, clearly ready to top, if Jack wouldn't take him first.

10 passionate minutes of kissing, they were both hard and Jack pushed Ianto off of him. Ianto began stripping. Jack did not.

"Ianto I meant it. We have to talk."

Ianto punched Jack in the head and tried to start pulling off Jack's trousers. "Ianto!"

Jack struggled and got Ianto pinned underneath him.

"Fuck me Jack. Too many clothes on."

"Ianto, the Master, he'd dead."

Ianto searched Jack's expression. It was the hard truth. That and it seemed from Jack's complex expression of weariness, pain, regret and relief that Jack must had been the recipient of his Master's desire to inflict pain to get his own happiness. And not willingly.

"Did My Master hold you the entire time you were gone?"

"It doesn't matter, Ianto he's dead now. You're free."

"No! I don't feel any different. I still want to fuck you and have you fuck me."

"Ianto that's not mainly his doing."

"Jack, I agreed to be permanently, irreversibly changed."

"Ianto, I know that. I still… I think, I still care about you deeply."

"How many times did he kill you Jack?"

"Too many…doesn't matter. Ianto?"

"Jack, I still need you to fuck me right now! Talk later."

And as much as Jack was in pain from his memories of his year being held by the Master, and what he'd seen Ianto do for the Master, he couldn't deny him this simple satisfaction. But there was something he could do.

"Face me, Ianto. I'll fuck you but I want you to see who is holding you."

"But…" They had not yet done it facing each other. Ianto had never done it facing a man. At least not when he wasn't tied down in a painful position, the man riding his mouth, cock deep in this throat. Ianto reflectively brought his hands up to his own throat, squeezing hard, and caught in the memories crashing down on him, cascading and merging from the hundreds of times. Ianto thrashed and convulsed, his body mirroring his memories, all of his senses in overload, his dick hard and weeping, his channel throbbing.

"Ianto. Let me make love to you." Ianto could just hear Jack to through the wave of sensations.

Jack placed his hands on top of Ianto's, and easily guided them away from Ianto's throat, but Ianto was still thrashing. He gathered Ianto into his embrace, and Ianto could feel Jack, could feel the now.

Ianto stilled his struggles in Jack's arms, his body still thrumming in sensation, but the past stayed in the past. Jack looking him in the eye. Really meaning it. Really. Was that really love in Jack's eyes? Not just lust?

Ianto opened his mouth, and Jack leaned in to caress Ianto's hot cavern with his tongue while Ianto tried to devour Jack's tongue with his own tongue and throat motions. So much like going down on a cock. These deep kisses were one of Jack's greatest turn-on factors with Ianto.

Ianto relaxed and shook while he watched Jack strip himself. Then Jack leaned in kiss Ianto some more while the two of them prepared Jack's ass, fingers slick and crushed together in Jack's channel. Then Jack made sure that the pillows behind Ianto would keep him in a seated up position. He sqautted in front of Ianto and lowered himself down to ride Ianto's waiting cock. Their dicks throbbed as Jack lowed himself, the look of love in his eyes. And Ianto really, really felt it. Ianto needed it fast, and it was good for both of them. Ianto came after a few minutes, vulernatibilty and love in his expression to Jack. Panting. Jack was still hard. He keept eye contact, his expression assurance and love. Jack used his fingers and pushed some of Ianto's cum into Ianto's channel, enjoying Ianto's wanton and come hither expression, and Ianto' cock became ready once again. Still facing each other, Jack entered him. Ianto's cock, trapped between their two writhing bodies, as they held to each other tightly, tongues and lips dueling in pleasure. They came together.

Much later they talked and tried to figure out what could be normal for them, Ianto warning Jack about timelines and how the Master was a Time Lord, and Jack surprised Ianto about how much he knew about the subject, yet never revealing exactly what he'd been through.

But of course Jack had been a time agent operative and that must have entailed some knowledge of time lords and time lines. Ianto let Jack be evasive. He didn't need to know exactly how the Master had tortured and killed Jack repeatedly.

Ianto had a physical-psychological compulsion where there were many things the Master did to him that he could not tell Jack. The combined hypnosis, physical changes and psychic damage/surgery performed by the Master kept Ianto from going into much detail. Ianto did try, and the first time he froze up with a blank look on his face for three minutes before his eyes closed. Jack worried that Ianto would stop breathing, as Ianto's heart beat slowed down to a crawl for nearly two hours.

Much later.

At least Jack said, take out those contacts. If you need something like them to hide your physical reactions, we'll order them through an optometrist. There's no saying what kind of extras the Master put in them.

The second time Ianto tried to tell Jack something very important he went into convulsing pain that Jack had to gag Ianto from others from hearing. The screaming went on for a half hour before Ianto seemed to slow down into sobs.

"Jack," he said taking deep breaths. "I think the only thing I can tell you is what you already know. I'm a sex addict."

"Ianto," Jack held him in his arms. "Only barely from my perspective. We can control and channel this, I know we can. We can both enjoy sex and you can have a life. Besides. If you're going to call yourself a sex addict, then I'm a suicide addict. Only a few times since I found out I was this way wasn't I actively on nearly a daily basis trying to get killed. But I don't want to die that way anymore." His eyes teared up.

"Because of what My…the Master did to you."

Jack nodded and they held each other for some unknown time. Just being Jack and Ianto. More than just human comfort. There was an understanding.

It wasn't. It couldn't be true love yet, Ianto thought. My feelings are still so mixed up about what is really me and what the Master has put into me. I missed Jack, and wanted to love him, but I don't know if I can be in love with him. Could he even ever be in love with me?

Part of him knew that True Love would break most if not all of the unwelcome effects of the programming, but it was unlikely to be real when Ianto wanted, desired so much sex that he'd been seeking it elsewhere for the long months that Jack had been gone.

Ianto went down on Jack, and Jack shifted so that the two were in a 69 position, and he could also satisfy Ianto. And it was wonderful together.

Early in the morning they ordered room service, and while they waited Jack tried to make Ianto understand that the only thing Ianto had truly consented to of his own free will was a little bit of felliciato from his fellow University students. The rest had been pure manipulation, bio-chemical, psychological, and mind-invasion.

Jack surprised Ianto about knowing about Ianto's time in a bordello as a star attraction for quick fucks in the future Vegas Galaxies resort system, and Ianto cried knowing that his fucked up mind treasured those moments and was compelled to want to be filled and fucked so many hours of the day. But maybe it wasn't a fiction. Maybe there could be a true love clause to the programming.

Ianto showed Jack his stash of anti-libido drugs and patches, and Jack gave Ianto some, which also allowed him fall asleep at a normal human rate. Jack was pretty exhausted himself, and got a few hours of sleep tangled up in Ianto's limbs.

###


End file.
